


these lights (they can't blind me)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Poly, Community: femslashficlets, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're my champion," Alicia tells her, poking at the title belt shining on Nikki's shoulder. "Duh."</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/47826.html">Challenge #033</a> - "queen" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #040 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	these lights (they can't blind me)

**Author's Note:**

> the "background poly" tag is for background wade/alicia which is mentioned but is not the focus of the fic although it is Necessary, since this is set like, after the king of the ring tournament 2015??? okay.

Alicia’s already there waiting when Nikki goes to meet her backstage before the taping for Smackdown begins. Nikki can usually count on her girlfriend to be in a good mood, but today, when she can feel Alicia smiling when she kisses her in greeting, she knows the definite reason for it.

“Your man did well for himself last night, didn’t he?” she says, though she sneakily doesn’t just mean in the tournament – Alicia’s positively _glowing_. “Guess this makes you his queen now, huh?”

Alicia hums, a false consideration as if she hadn’t thought about that in the slightest. (She has, though, and Nikki _knows_. Nikki was with her during Wade’s matches last night, when she threw herself into Nikki’s arms at his win and then raced off towards gorilla to find him.)

“I guess it does. You jealous?” Nikki knows Alicia’s joking. If she really got jealous that easily, they wouldn’t be able to be together like this. “I can be yours too, if you want.”

Nikki smiles. She’d like that.

“As long as you don’t expect me to call you _your majesty_ , I’m good,” she says, reaching across to take one of Alicia’s hands in her own. “What does that make me to you, then?”

“You’re my champion,” Alicia tells her, poking at the title belt shining on Nikki’s shoulder. “Duh.”

Nikki pouts at her. “Don’t poke my title,” she says, shifting the belt around a little.

“Hey, don’t turn into AJ on me. You’re gonna get as bad as she was with that thing.”

“I’m not gonna turn into AJ!” Nikki exclaims, feigning offence. Then she smirks. “Well. I’ll turn into the longest reigning Divas Champion, at least.”

“I’d bet on that.”

“You think so?” Nikki asks, quieter than before, any of her previous bravado now gone. She’d _like_ to break AJ’s record, sure, and she’s confident that it’s at least a possibility, but she can’t be _certain_.

“You just said it yourself. I _know_ so.” Alicia smiles wider, squeezes Nikki’s hand a little harder, and leans in for a kiss, her other hand reaching into Nikki’s hair.


End file.
